Maldito Amor ¿Quien lo necesita?
by Pire Mapuche Cullen
Summary: Porque tengo que estar sola... Asi ya me acorde. Odio a los hombres! Pero, me enamore de un desconocido? O reviews nada


Maldito Amor ¡Quien lo necesita!

Este fic ya lleva un rato guardado, varios meses, antes de que pasara todo el rollo de robsten y despues de eso ya no tuve humor para escribirlo, me quede depresiva.

Pero ya estoy mejor, aunque no tanto, solo un poco, pero no se como me haya quedado.

Leanme!

* * *

.

.

Soledad

Preciosa y adorada soledad

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella, tengo 22 años, trabajo en...  
bueno trabajar lo que se dice trabajar nunca se me a dado,  
hace mes y medio sali de la universidad me gradue en literatura inglesa, desde entonces yo y mis amigas Rosalie y Alice compartimos un departamento en una zona no muy concurrida de Chicago, Alice trabaja en una boutique en el centro y Rose trabaja en una pequeña firma de abogados, y yo pues e estado tratando en escribir, pero siempre acabo quedandome dormida en sobre mi escritorio.

Ah, y omiti un pequeño detalle: estoy sola.

No en todo el sentido de la palabra pero si, efectivamente, estoy sola. Desde que sali de la universidad, bueno muchisimo antes creo que desde que vine al mundo, no e salido con nadie. ¿Si les digo que jamas e besado a nadie me creerian?, problablemente no Pero asi es. Solo roces, pero jamas un beso real.

Casi toda mi vida e estado evitando a los hombres con temor a que me lastimen, si si, se que suena idiota, que alguna vez tengo que salir lastimada, bla bla bla. Pero soy algo sencible, no puedo imaginar mi estado con una deprecion amorosa, y sinceramente no voy a malgastar mi tiempo en un tipo que solo quiere un polvo.

Siempre a sido asi, aun recuerdo el instituto. Yo era la tipica ratita de biblioteca, la nerd, la friki, tratando de pasar desapercivida todo el tiempo, aunque no siempre, como el ultimo dia de clases.

Flashback

Iba caminando rumbo ala biblioteca como todos los dias, siempre muy temprano para que no llamar la atencion - aunque no creo acapararla toda - y sola tambien, mi unica compañia era la ancianita que atendia la biblioteca que ya estaba acostrumbrada a verme hay.

Ese dia a mi despertador se le habian acabado las baterias, haci que no pude levantarme como todos los dias, me puse la tipica ropa de nerd y como en Forks siempre estaba haciendo frio, la tipica casadora marron, y no podian faltar mis lentes de botella. Me apresure lo mas que pude a llegar al instituto - lo mas rapido que me lo permitia mi viejo monovolumen - pero cuando llegue ya estaban muchas personas en los pasillos, una que otra persona me habia visto de reojo alguna vez, con todas las veces que me humillaba sola.

Pero en ese momento mi preciosisimo angel de la guarda -notese el sarcasmo - se dio la vuelta y aparecio el perfecto trio de zorras-viboras que todo el mundo odiaba - excepto los batos que se tiraban a diario claro - Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali, me dio asquito e hice una mueca que no paso desapersivida y me hizo notar mas.

Genial pense.

Las tres me voltearon a ver como en camara lenta ¡tierra tragame!, pense que mi mundo se acabaria.

En lo que las tres se me acercaban con una sonrisa de superioridad, no se que fue lo que paso, escuche un crujido a mi costado y luego una mano me jalo hacia una puerta por el corredor, entre y pusieron el seguro. Cuando me sali de mi shock - que duro como medio segundo - estaba con Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, no eran populares ni noñas, eran simplemente mucjachas comunes, aunque no tanto como pensaba, Alice era una muchacha bajita, delgada, con cabello corto y palida como la leche, me daba aire de duende. Rosalie era alta, su pelo era rubio y largo, despampanante delgada, parecia mas una modelo que estudiante.

- ¡Vez te dije que podria atraparla!- dijo la vozecita de Alice - ¡Me debes una salida de compras!

- ¡Jamas apostamos nada vete ala mierda! - le grito Rosalie, estaba algo confundida, ¿Que tenia que ver yo en eso?

- ¡Sabes que terminaras llendo de todos modos asi que calla!- dijo Alice, y luego se dirijio hacia mi - lamento que veas esto querida pero ella es asi - y me sonrio, ok esto mas que confundirme empezaba a asustarme.

- Bueno llendo al grano - continuo Alice - !Te salvamos, nos debes una muy grande! - me dijo muy entusiasta.

- ¡Seras nuestra nueva amiga! - dijo ahora Rosalie quien se volteo con Alice para unir sus manos y gritar a coro un "siiii" como niñas de kinder.

- Pe-pero... - trate de decir, osea que onda con esto hace un minuto mi mundo se derrumbaba y ahora tengo a mis primeras amimas desde la primaria ¿WTF?.

- Pero nada, ahora eres nuestra amiga por salvarte de esas arpias - me interrumpio - pero por mientras lo mas importante... ¡compras!

Bueno despues de todo mi angel de la guarda no se habia olvidado de mi por completo.

Finflashback

Desde entonces las chicas estuvieron conmigo siempre que las necesite, en todo momento, compartimos cuarto en la universidad y eramos inseparables.

Pero como yo no trabajaba y ellas si, me sentia como una mantenida, asi que decidi salir a buscar trabajo, si tenia suerte algo podia inspirarme afuera.

Mi despertador sono alas 7 de la mañana. Valla que sorpresa me habia quedado dormida en mi escritorio y nada escrito en mi libreta como todos los dias.

Sali de mi habitacion dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, - ya que no trabajaba era lo minimo que podia hacer - no era una exelente cocinera, pero tampoco era tan mala, de las tres era la unica que sabia como prender el horno. Improvise unos huevos con jamon justo a tiempo para desayunar.

- Mmm! que huele tan delicioso! - dijo Rose al llegar a la cocina.

- No tienes que fingir para animarme a cocinar se que lo hago mal - le dije con una sonrisa. Sabia que aunque fuera veneno se lo comerian para darme gusto.

- ¿Y Alice? - pregunte.

- Aqui - Alice bajo medio dormida con una pijama de conejitos, se veia adorable - buenos dias.

- Vamos dormilona come para que puedas ir a trabajar, el mundo necesita conocer a la mejor diseñadora de modas - le dije y empezo a dar saltitos alrededor de Rose.

- Asi ¿y quien es? - dijo Rose con tono burlon ganandose un golpe de Alice en el hombro.

- ¡Ayer conoci a mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos! - grito Alice muy emocionada.

- Pense que James era tu futuro esposo y padre de tus hijos.

- Eso ya paso - James era el ex novio de Alice, hasta donde yo sabia James y Alice eran la pareja perfecta, pero encontro al tipo liandose con una pelirroja en una fiesta a la que el la habia invitado.

- Dijiste lo mismo de James cuando lo conociste - le dijo Rosalie con cara de Poker.

- ¡Eso ya fue!- nos grito.

- Hasta le pusiste nombre a tus hijos elegiste la casa donde vivirian y el acilo donde emvejecerian...

- ¡Ya deja de hablar de ese maldito bastardo! - le grito a Rose apundo de explotar.

- No te ilusiones bien y puede ser otro vagabundo en esta gran ciudad...

- Pues fijate que no, es un muchacho muy educado, y caballeroso, alto, bien formado, rubio... - dijo suspirando.

- Haci.. ¿y que hacia un hombre tan divino en una boutique - le pregunte.

- No vaya a ser que sea de otro barrio y… - no alcanzo a terminar antes de recibir un nuevo golpe en su hombro.

Despues de eso ellas empezaron a hablar de trabajo, aproveche para comentarles de mi pobre intento de salir a buscar trabajo que aprobaron gustosas.

Despues de que se fueran y que Alice no estuviera aqui para vestirme, me puse un pantalon ajustado, una camisa blanca de tirantes, mis converse y deje mi pelo suelto. Me veia demasiado juvenil para buscar trabajo pero que mas da no era de las que andaban con vestidos y tacones todo el dia.

Recorri casi todas las tiendas de Chicago y ninguna me contrato con escusas como "no ocupamos personal" o "necesitamos alguien con experiencia" ¿experiencia?, que clase de experiencia necesitas para preparar un cafe en starbucks, idiotas.

Bueno me compre un cafe hay, no estaba mal, pero la verdad exageran.

Me detuve en la plaza por un momento, estaba el crepúsculo y se veia hermoso. Tras unos minutos me pare para irme con cafe en mano. No di ni cinco pasos y choque con un tipo y me tire todo el cafe encima.

- ¡Oye estupido que te pasa, fijate por donde caminas! - ¡maldicion mi camisa era blanca!

- Yo no tengo toda la culpa tu estabas muy distraida - me dijo con voz divertida. Me calle en seco cuando lo vi, pelo cobrizo desordenado, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, menton definido, musculos formados pero sin exagerar. Era como un dios.

Lo vi a los ojos y me perdi en ellos, era demasiado hermoso, temia que de verdad fuera un sueño. ¿Estare dormida?, no, ni en mis mejores sueños me lo abria imaginado, talves el cafe me hizo daño... e perdido la razon.

Empeze a sentir frio en mi pecho donde me habia tirado el cafe, volvi a la realidad, tenia una mancha horrenda en la blusa, queria que la tierra me tragara.

- Disculpa no era mi intencion tirarte el cafe encima - me lo dijo con voz suave y incomoda, se sentia culpable, que tierno.

Me senti algo mal por gritarle. Pero en ese momento volvi a la realidad ¡me tiro el cafe encima!, ademas el sol ya se habia ocultado y empece a setir algo de frio.

- Yo... yo...¡idiota como te atrevez me dejaste mi camisa horrible! - le grite, actuar a la defensiva era mi unica opcion. No me jusguen.

- Pues a mi me gusta gusta como quedaste - me dijo el muy idiota mirando mi escote donde me derrame el cafe donde se podia ver atravez de mi blusa un poco de mi sujetador azul.

- !PUDRETE PERVERTIDO! - le dije, quien se creia ese imbecil, y con eso me di la vuelta y me diriji hacia mi casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, no volvere a publicar jamas...

A menos que me dejen por lo menos 10 reviews.

Quiero saber que piensan de este y hare lo mismo con los que publique mas adelante.

kisses

Ale


End file.
